What Are We Waiting For?
by pirateguy214
Summary: CHAPTERS 11 and 12 UP! Sorry it took soooo long! My net crashed!Set just after Wembley, Brit is back and ready to fight, Meat and Scara have a tough time and Gaz...well...Gaz is just Gaz.
1. Chapter 1

Brit was lying on the cold stone floor of the cell he had been in for 5 days straight. He hadn't seen the light of the sun or the moon since then, neither had he eaten a decent meal nor seen Meat, his true love. He laid there, staring at the wet, mouldy walls of his prison, counting the number of bricks for about the thousandth time. There were 257 bricks of stone in total, the total surface area of all four walls being 1017 leaving out a space for about 11 bricks worth where the solid steel door was bolted shut.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake beneath him. What was happening? The steel door swung open and not a single guard was in site. This was his chance. He ran outside into the blinding sunlight. It was then that he heard it, the music, the live rock and roll music. He smiled to himself as he realised that Galileo and Scaramouche must have done it. They had succeeded! "Yes!" He looked around for any ideas of where to go and he saw it, a giant bronze statue of the leading freedom fighter. Almost instantly he ran in the direction he was pointed, towards Wembley.

As he approached the old arena he slowed as he came to a hill. He walked up it and as he came over the top, he saw it, the guitar, in the hands of Scaramouche. He looked worried, where was Meat? Scanning the people he saw, he couldn't see her in the crowd. Had they killed her? He looked more carefully the second time, she wasn't there! He ran down the hill towards the old arena and almost tripped over his own feet. Carefully he approached the gates, hiding behind bits of rubble on his way. He stopped dead, he thought he heard her, but where? He couldn't see her. Cautiously he looked around, she was there! On the floor next to the gate. He watched as she drunk and a strange old man went up to her. "Mind if I sit down, babe?" Meat shook her head and felt him sit down behind her. Brit watched as the old dude sat behind her. She looked sad, angry, tired, annoyed. "Sorry if I push the bone" he said, laughing. The normal Meat would have been disgusted by this. Brit saw this as his chance.

"Oi, that's my job!" He said as he stepped out from behind the pile of rubble. Meat looked up and a shocked impression took to her face as Brit started walking, almost running towards her. Everyone that had been talking stopped. Some looked shocked, others grinned widely. Meat just sat there, as he got closer, he couldn't believe this was happening. She was alive! He couldn't take it any more and he started running, the second his arms wrapped around her he lifted her off the ground and span her round in a tight embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later…

Brit, Meat, Galileo and Scaramouche were all in the main living area at the Heart Break Hotel talking together and having a good time when Meat accidentally called Scaramouche Chick, knowing full well how much it annoyed her. "Oi, chick?" This of course got the ladies in the room into a fearsome argument in a matter of seconds. Galileo and Brit looked at each other and sighed, "Don't call her chick! For the love of God don't call her chick" they would mutter to themselves as they watched their babes fighting in front of them. Neither one of them could deny that it was always a good watch. Sometimes they would even place secret bets on them to win magazines, money, or pieces of junk that were suitable to make music with. They would bet on things like how long it would take for a fight to break out, how long it would last, who would win, who would come out with the best insult, the list went on and on.

However this time the fight didn't really get anywhere because Meat spotted Madonna in the distance with coffee in her hand. "Oi! Mads' has coffee!" she yelled as she ran over to get some off her. Unlike most bohemians, Meat had a strange addiction to coffee, if you didn't let her have coffee at least 3 times a day then boy would you know about it. Unfortunately for Gazza, Meat managed to pass her addiction on to Scaramouche who had recently become the second addict in the group. Sure enough, the second Gazza and Brit turned back around, Scaramouche had run off after Mads' and Meat attempting to get coffee to deal with her addiction.

Brit and Gazza sat on the couch talking while their babes were running all over the place after receiving their coffee highs. "So Gazza how's things?" Brit asked searching for some form of conversation to keep him from watching the two ladies running around all over the place making complete fools of themselves. "Things are good. Still getting driven mad by my dreams but at least I know what they are now" Galileo sighed in response as he diverted his eyes from Scaramouche who was now lying in a heap on the floor laughing her head off. "That's good," they both agreed before two very hyper bohemians, namely Scaramouche and Meat, confronted them.

Meat bounced about the room in front of them, unable to control her hyper mannerisms. "Calm down babes" Brit said to her getting a little worried that she would do something to hurt herself. Just as he said that, he noticed that Scaramouche had now joined in the hyper bouncing about the room. Galileo turned to Brit looking helpless, "I think I prefer it when she's sarcastic" he said and Brit agreed readily. Unfortunately Scaramouche did not take to kindly with this comment and her face changed from a look of hyperactivity to one of anger immediately. Meat sat down on the couch next to Brit. "This should be fun," she said. Out of curiosity, Brit shrugged and asked why. It was only then that he remembered, whenever Galileo and Scaramouche started arguing, it often got very serious very quickly, especially when coffee was involved. The 2 of them sat back, Meat in Brits arms, and watched the events unfold in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

About 5 minutes later, Galileo walked over, "Phew! That's one argument avoided." He gasped as he collapsed on the couch next to them. As Scaramouche approached, he leapt up and ran off to get more coffee to keep her hyperactivity controlled before she had her low after her high.

Finally, after about half an hour of coffee regeneration time, the four of them were just sitting about doing nothing. Meat was twirling the drumsticks that she had found on the junkyard, Scaramouche and Galileo were talking intently and Brit was sitting and thinking. Suddenly, Galileo burst out into song although it soon became apparent to Brit and Meat that he was singing to himself. " wow owwo wo sweet child o mine, wo wo wo wo sweet love of mine" was all that he was able to get out before his mouth was covered by Brit. It was painful to listen to, this was why Brit had covered his mouth, and Meat seemed to think it was a good idea too. "That was really good Gazza, no really it was!" Scaramouche tried to convince him. After a while Brit gave up and released his grip on Galileo's mouth but Meat kept hers firmly in place.

"Gerroff!" Gazza yelled as Scaramouche pulled Meat off him, dragged her over to where Brit was now standing, and shoved a cup of coffee in her face. Gazza turned to Scaramouche and walked towards her in a slow but almost kind of seductive way, "Thanks babe". Meat grabbed the cup of coffee and scurried into a corner of the room, "That's all I wanted" she said as she began to gulp it down.

Brit sighed as he watched Meat down the coffee, "Come here you" he said as he sat down on the sunken arm chair in the corner. Meat sulkily walked over to Brit, "What?" she asked as she stood in front of him, turning to make sure no one had taken any of the coffee every so often. He took the cup from her hand and pulled her onto his lap, "That's what," he said as he gently hugged her to him, "I love you babes". Upon hearing this Meats face spread into a grin as she leant in to kiss him softly.

"Get a room!" Gazza yelled as he mocked Meat. "Eugh yeah! Get a room you two!" Scara joined in with Gazza as the mocked Meat and Brit. As Meat pulled away from their kiss, she smirked and pulled out her drumsticks, throwing one at Gazza as she did so. Suddenly Scara grabbed the other one from her hand and as she picked up the one from Gazza's feet she threatened, "I'll break 'em in two! I swear to the God of rock I will!" Brit sighed and looked from Meat to Scara, "Calm down Scara" he said as he saw the look on Meats face turn to distraught due to the thought of her beloved sticks being broken in two. He noticed her mouth the word no but no sound came out. "Scara, drop the sticks" he pleaded with her but she was adamant. "Not until she says sorry" she said as she pointed at Meat.

Gazza had noticed the look on Meats face too and began to plead with Scara, "Please babes, drop the sticks" he said as Meat retaliated against the bribe offered, "Pfft…I'll say sorry when and only when a GaGa kid manages to get down here." She said as Scara threw a drumstick at her. "Catch!" she yelled as the stick hit Meats shoulder. Meat rubbed her shoulder as she complained about the pain before Brit kissed it better. "Better?" he asked anxious to know if she was alright.

Gazza was standing between Scara and Meat who was sitting on Brit's knee. As he looked from one girl to the other he noticed scowls on both of their faces, "What is up with you two? You're usually the best of friends!" he sighed as he slouched against the wall. Scara gave him a quick glance in the direction of Meat and then turned to Gazza, "It's nothing, don't worry about it" she said as she slumped beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt Scara resting on him and asked her again what it was that was bothering her but to no prevail.

Brit looked at Meat scowling on his lap, "Meat baby, what's wrong?" he asked as she turned to face him. "Nothing Brit, don't you to worry your pretty little heads about it" she sighed as he tried to protest, "But baby…" When Meat heard this she almost snapped, yelling, "NOTHING is wrong Brit! Don't worry!" as the scowl on her face grew. He considered asking her if she was sure but sensing that it wasn't a good idea he decided against it and held his tongue as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before kissing her properly.

Scara was getting comfy on Gazza's shoulder as the two of them were listening intently to what Meat and Brit were saying, but for different reasons. "Is baby Brits favourite word or something?" Gazza asked with a smile. "Why yes, yes I think it is" Scara replied with an equally silly smile. "'s just he seems to be calling everyone baby at the moment, he may even be calling me baby for all I know" he said trying very hard not to laugh out loud. "Yea I know, he must have taken too many hits to the head" she said as she cracked up laughing and he promptly joined in. After a while they managed to control their laughter and noticed that Meat and Brit were still kissing on the chair in the corner of the room. "Ugh will you two stop that?!" Gazza groaned as he made a throwing up gesture. However, Meat, who had heard the comment Scara had made about Brit was not impressed. "Hey!" she half yelled, "No one says anything like that about Britney Spears!" Looking up, Scara tried to calm Meats mood, "Come on luv, it was just a joke, you know, ha ha ha ha!" By that time, Meats brain had picked up on the fact that Gazza had told Brit and her to stop kissing and so she made a snide remark in reply, "Oh Gazza, you're just jealous because you're not getting any" she smirked. Upon hearing this comment, Gazza looked up and around the room very quickly as he started to fidget intensely with his hands and his hair. Brit smiled when he heard Meat, "Nice come back babes" he said as he kissed her again.

Scara, however did not agree with this, "I swear to God Meat, one more and I'll…I'll…I'll" she threatened. "You'll what? 's just payback for what you said 'bout my guy" Meat said as she saw Brit smile out of the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Galileo was looking very awkward as he fidgeted with his hands. Scara looked at him and reassured him that everything was ok, "Don't listen to 'em Gaz, SHE is just jealous" she said deliberately stressing the she to wind Meat up even more as she smirked in the direction of Meat and Brit. Meat merely looked up and replied calmly, "Why would I be jealous? 'ave got Brit" She grinned widely. A little frustrated at Meat's response, Scaramouche opened her mouth and said something that she instantly regretted, "Yer, but you don't have Shagileo Gigolo do you!?" As soon as Brit and Meat heard this they their jaws dropped open and apart from their previous engagement, had she really just said what they thought she had? They turned to look at Scara and a very red faced Gaz. Meat smirked as she tried to stop herself from cracking up, "Erm…who?" she asked. Scara grinned at Gaz as she tried not to blush," Oh…um…don't worry" she said. Brit looked from Scara to Meat and back again, "She may not have him but she has me, the big shmilla!" he said as he still tried to control his laughter and he pulled his girl back on to his lap. Meanwhile Gaz had turned even redder and was pleading in looks with Scara to stop before the truth became known. Meat watched them with hilarity as Gaz turned redder than she had ever seen previously, "Do I wanna know?" she asked simply as he muttered to himself. Brit could see how awkward he was feeling and told Meat to drop it as Scara started to blush a little, "Um…no…maybe not" she said as she sat down beside Gaz in the corner. "Didn't think so" grinned Meat, "Wait…Scara…are you…blushing?" she asked as she smirked even more knowing that Scara never liked to be caught off guard. "Mark it in the history books Brit, Scaramouche…Blushing!" she said jokingly as Brit mimicked writing it down before kissing her.

Scaramouche tried desperately to hide the fact that she was embarrassed, "I…um…we…oh…oh shut up" she said looking to Gazza for help. Meat pulled out of the kiss and began to feel a little sympathetic towards Scara, "'ain't sayin' nothing hen" she giggled as Brit pulled her further on to his lap.

Suddenly Gazza stopped blushing, "Yea? Well I AM saying something. Why should you two have all the fun?" Meat gave Gaz a weird look, "Hey Fizza, you can have fun too ya know?" she said as she nudged Brit to back her up. "Er, yea…you gots…your chick" he said in a slightly unsure tone of voice wondering if he had done the right thing. Gaz nodded his head in agreement before he realised Brit had called Scara a chick. "Don't call her chick!" he almost yelled at Brit knowing how much she hated being called it. However, she merely looked up and covered her face in her hands as she slumped on to the floor.

For the first time in a while, Meat was beginning to feel a little concerned, "Why sit on the floor love…you've got…Shagileo's lap". She couldn't resist adding it in as she got up and walked over to Scara while Brit went to Gaz. "Go for it man" he said quietly as he gave Gaz a small nudge. Scara just sat on the floor ignoring Meat as she stared at her boots thinking to herself about how awkward this had become. Meat watched her for a while before pulling her to her feet as she rolled her eyes, "Yah want me to put you on his lap for ya?" she asked sarcastically. Almost instantaneously Gaz got up and lead Scara to the sofa before he pulled her gently onto his lap. "Anything they can do we can do better" were his quiet but slightly soothing words into her ear as she made herself comfy. "Yea...you're damn right" she smiled.

Brit and Meat stood watching them trying not too laugh, "Babes, ya wanna show them how to do it right?" he asked as Gaz sighed raising his eyebrows. "Do you have to show off all the time? In need of a confidence boost are we?" Scara sighed as she rolled her eyes. "They really do have to show off don't they" Gaz sighed, "Yeah…its definitely a good thing that we aren't like that" he laughed as he pulled Scara closer to him. "OI! We're not showing off! We're just showing you how it's done!" Meat said as Brit nodded in agreement. Gaz looked at Scara then back at Meat and Brit, "That counts as showing off" he sighed. Brit scowled at this, "Whatever dude, lets go babes, obviously these two don't appreciate our help and advice." Scara got a little annoyed by the tone in Brits voice, "'scuse me mate! We don't need to be shown anything, we just don't need to show off that's all!" she protested. "Whatever" Brit sighed as he walked towards the door. Scara was really getting annoyed now. She burst out in song hoping that Gaz would follow suit, as he did. "What the hell we fighting for?" "Just surrender and it wont hurt at all!" he joined it grinning at Scara. Meat stopped dead in her tracks. "Why, why God WHY?!?!" It was exactly the response Scara was looking for as she grinned along with Gaz. "you HAD to start him off didn't you!?" Meat almost cried as Brit took her hand, "Come on Babes, lets leave 'em to it."

"I don't think they like us" sighed Gaz as Brit and Meat got closer to the door. Meat turned and simply replied, "We do like you but apparently Brit has other things on his mind" as she tried not to giggle. Brit grinned at her, "Oh I do Baby and you know it!" he laughed as Scaramouche smirked, "Yeah, seems to be all he has on his mind" She mocked. "Ya know what…I think your right Scara…and you know something? I love it!" Meat grinned as Brit dragged her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Galileo pulled Scara further onto his lap as the door banged shut, "Anyways, its not my fault that the Gods of Rock gave me the words. Its just there are so many of them that they have to come out at some point." Scara nodded in agreement as, in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice she replied, "You just let 'em out Gazza! S'not like I care" she sighed as she said the last bit. Gaz didn't notice and smiled at what he thought was a compliment and Scara smiled back.

Suddenly the two of them heard hushed noises from behind the closed door. As Gaz approached the door to see whom it was he heard a whispered Scottish accent say, "I think we should go before some fandango time ensues." At that moment, Gaz opened the door and Meat and Brit both tumbled into a heap in the doorframe. Meat scrambled to her feet and adjusted her top to come face to face with a glaring Gaz. "Oh…um…hey?" she said. "BEAT IT!" he yelled as Meat helped Brit up. "Oh come on Gaz! I'm doing you a favour!" she tried to convince him. "Oh now come on Meat, I do not need favours like that!" he almost cried out in desperation. He could not believe that the two people he thought he could trust other than Scara had been earwigging! Meat, unable to resist, rapidly replied to his out cry, "No…but I bet Scara wouldn't mind" Gaz knew that the comment could and most likely would have disastrous consequences. "You do realise how deep the hole you just dug is don't you?" he asked Meat trying not to laugh in her face, he decided it would be funny to see her get her comeuppance, especially from Scara. Scara got up from the sofa, "Well…actually I wouldn't min…no…I mean…no…no I don't" she admitted. Brit could see how awkward this was making Scara feel, "Come on Babes, lets leave it hey?" he said to Meat as Gaz walked over to Scara, "You know…if you don't mind then I don't mind" he admitted to her. Scara smiled a little and slowly took Gazza's hands in hers as she moved a little closer, "Well, if you don't mind that I don't mind then…ah…forget it…go on you two… bugger off" she said as she turned to Brit and Meat who were now standing by the door. The two of them hurried out of the door and this time Gaz and Scara held it open as they watched Meat and Brit disappear into another room before letting the door close.

After the door had closed, the couple collapsed on the sofa in a light embrace. "Well, that was easy!" Scara proclaimed as she grinned from ear to ear. "I know…I was expecting just a little bit of resistance at least…but there was nothing!" he sighed. "Yeah…so…anyway…"Scara said as she edged a little closer to him on the sofa. Gaz was beginning to get hopeful at this move, "Yeah?" he asked smiling softly. Scara was starting to feel a little nervous, after all she never usually made advances like this. She shrugged as she thought about the best way to do so, "So…um…what do you want to do now?" she asked smiling a little. Discreetly looking her up and down, Gaz replied softly, "Well…" he said as he moved a little closer to her again. "Yea…" she said as she tried desperately not to make it obvious what she wanted. Suddenly he pulled back a little, "I just had the weirdest thought," he said, smiling slightly. Scara thought she had blown it and began to both feel and look slightly disappointed, "What?" she asked trying not to sound too upset. There were a few moments of silence before Gaz spoke again. "We're wasting time!" he grinned as he tried not to laugh too much. Scara perked up right away, "Oh yeah? Well, what'cha gonna do about it?" she grinned. Slowly and carefully, Gaz cupped her face in his hands, "This" he said softly as he kissed her. Pulling away from him slowly, Scara grinned, "Good!" Gazza pouted at her pulling away "You do realise that the more time we waste the more likely it is that Meat and Brit will come back" he sighed. "Well then, lets not waste anymore time, don't wanna give 'em anything else to take the mick out of now do we!" Scara laughed, not believing that she had just said that to Gaz.

Gaz looked at Scara carefully, "Yeah what is up with you and Meat lately?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Why hadn't she seen the questioning coming? She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, "Ah…well…you see…its nothing…don't worry about it" she sighed. Studying her face carefully Gaz knew that she was hiding something. She noticed that his questioning look remained and realised that he would find out eventually anyway so why shouldn't she tell him? "Well…"she hesitated, "I cant tell you…Meat will kill me…its not my place to say." Gaz began to look a little hurt, "But babes, we don't keep secrets…you know that" he protested. Scara hated it when he did this, playing the guilt trip, she had never once managed to not give in to him, "Ugh! Ok…its about Meat!" she sighed, "She's gonna kill me if she finds out I've told you and I don't think I can take anymore from her at the moment." Gaz looked her in the eyes, "Come on babes, it might help if you tell someone, you'll never know til you try" he gently persuaded her. "Well, she…she is…um…she's…" she stuttered thinking of the best way to tell him. "Well?" he asked. "She's pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Gaz sat on the sofa in a state of shock. "Um...Scara...what did Meat and Brit go to her room to do?" he asked sounding slightly worried. "Don't you think we should...stop them?" At that Scara leapt up and ran out of the platform and through the tunnels until she reached Meats room. After hammering on the door for a short time a topless, and slightly annoyed Brit answered. "What is it?" he demanded as Scara ran straight past him and over to the bed where Meat was scrambling to pull the blanket over her.

"Either you tell now him or I do!" she threatened as Meat sat bolt upright. "Scara...I cant" she pleaded as she pulled her top on over her head. Not paying any attention Scara spun around to face Brit, "Fine, I will then!" Scara yelled back, "Brit...Meat has...well she's..." she stammered as she knew in her heart that she shouldn't be the one to tell him but also that Meat was never intending on it. Brit looked between the 2 girls, Meat was hiding under the blanket , praying to herself that Scara wouldn't tell him, whilst Scara stood at the end of the bed looking between the couple, tearing herself apart, should she tell him? She decided it was for the best and walked over to Brit.

"Brit, have you not wondered why Meat has been throwing up or more stroppy than usual lately?" she asked hoping he had picked up on it. Brit looked at her blankly, this is not a good sign she thought to herself, "No, she's been sick?" he replied. Scara glared at Meat. How had she managed to keep this from him for so long? "Yes! She's been sick almost every morning for the past 3 weeks! How have you not noticed her disappearing all the time?" she yelled. "I...Meat?" he said softly, "Why...why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

Meat peered over the edge of the blanket looking ashamed and hurt. She couldn't help but wonder why Scara was so intent on telling him, especially like this. Scara stood tapping her foot to a beat as she looked to between the 2 of them. After about 5 minutes she could tell that this was never going to get anywhere. "Oh for God's sake Brit! Use your head! Why.are.girls.sick.in.the.MORNINGS?! You know...MORNING SICKNESS?!" she said, deliberately emphasising the last two words hoping that something inside his brain would click. Instead however, he had a surprisingly blank look upon his face, did this man not know anything? she thought to herself.

She took a deep breath as she looked at Meat as if to give her one last chance to tell him herself but she said nothing. "Thats it!" Scara exclaimed. "Brit, in about 8 months there are going to be one, or maybe more, mini Brits and Meats." Brit still looked blank as Meat hid further under the blanket. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" Scara yelled before storming back to the platform, slamming the door behind her. She ran into the room and straight over to Gaz who was still on the sofa. She slumped into his arms. "That, did not go well" she sighed as he held and comforted her gently. Before long Meat burst in, closely followed by Brit. "SCARA!!! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!?!" Meat yelled at Scara.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaz sat on the sofa in a state of shock. "Um...Scara...what did Meat and Brit go to her room to do?" he asked sounding slightly worried. "Don't you think we should...stop them?" At that Scara leapt up and ran out of the platform and through the tunnels until she reached Meats room. After hammering on the door for a short time a topless, and slightly annoyed Brit answered. "What is it?" he demanded as Scara ran straight past him and over to the bed where Meat was scrambling to pull the blanket over her.

"Either you tell now him or I do!" she threatened as Meat sat bolt upright. "Scara...I cant" she pleaded as she pulled her top on over her head. Not paying any attention Scara spun around to face Brit, "Fine, I will then!" Scara yelled back, "Brit...Meat has...well she's..." she stammered as she knew in her heart that she shouldn't be the one to tell him but also that Meat was never intending on it. Brit looked between the 2 girls, Meat was hiding under the blanket , praying to herself that Scara wouldn't tell him, whilst Scara stood at the end of the bed looking between the couple, tearing herself apart, should she tell him? She decided it was for the best and walked over to Brit.

"Brit, have you not wondered why Meat has been throwing up or more stroppy than usual lately?" she asked hoping he had picked up on it. Brit looked at her blankly, this is not a good sign she thought to herself, "No, she's been sick?" he replied. Scara glared at Meat. How had she managed to keep this from him for so long? "Yes! She's been sick almost every morning for the past 3 weeks! How have you not noticed her disappearing all the time?" she yelled. "I...Meat?" he said softly, "Why...why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

Meat peered over the edge of the blanket looking ashamed and hurt. She couldn't help but wonder why Scara was so intent on telling him, especially like this. Scara stood tapping her foot to a beat as she looked to between the 2 of them. After about 5 minutes she could tell that this was never going to get anywhere. "Oh for God's sake Brit! Use your head! Why.are.girls.sick.in.the.MORNINGS?! You know...MORNING SICKNESS?!" she said, deliberately emphasising the last two words hoping that something inside his brain would click. Instead however, he had a surprisingly blank look upon his face, did this man not know anything? she thought to herself.

She took a deep breath as she looked at Meat as if to give her one last chance to tell him herself but she said nothing. "Thats it!" Scara exclaimed. "Brit, in about 8 months there are going to be one, or maybe more, mini Brits and Meats." Brit still looked blank as Meat hid further under the blanket. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" Scara yelled before storming back to the platform, slamming the door behind her. She ran into the room and straight over to Gaz who was still on the sofa. She slumped into his arms. "That, did not go well" she sighed as he held and comforted her gently. Before long Meat burst in, closely followed by Brit. "SCARA!!! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!?!" Meat yelled at Scara.


	8. Chapter 8

Galileo looked up, his arms still around Scara, protecting her. "It's my fault," he said, "I forced it out of her." Brit walked in sheepishly looking as though he had seen a ghost. Scara looked from Gaz to Brit and then to Meat, "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just can't keep things from him" she admitted as she fidgeted, ashamed at herself. Standing still, almost as if glued to the spot, unsure of what to do, Brit slowly edged a little close to Meat, "Meat…Babes…is…is it…is it true?" he asked again. Meat slowly raised her head and showed an emotion other than anger for the first time in what seemed like an age, it was fear. She was terrified. "Y…ye…yeah…well…I…I think so" she whispered as Brit moved even closer and just held her in his arms. "Oh babe, it will be ok, you'll be ok, and we'll be ok" Brit said trying to reassure her as he held her close. Still sitting on the sofa in the background, Gaz and Scara were silent, watching the events unfolding before them in each others arms.

Slowly and cautiously, Scara got up and walked over to the embracing couple in front of them. "Um…Meat…I'm sorry" she said, it was the hardest thing she had ever done, she never normally apologised for anything, especially publicly like this, but she had done it, and she felt better for it. Meat pulled out of the embrace, "Ah, don't worry about it love" she replied. Gaz, who had followed Scara over for fear of what may have followed hugged her closely, "You did good Scara" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck softly and quickly.

The news was gradually sinking in to Brit's mind, "I…I can't believe it" he exclaimed as a smile spread over his face before he hugged Meat again. "Well believe it Brit" she said as she pretended to choke where he was hugging her tightly. Still holding Scara in his arms, Gaz spoke to Meat, "So…how long have you been pregnant?" he asked. Meat looked a little shocked, "Like I know!" she said laughing a little. Brit was still out of it, it was almost like he was high on drugs. Meat noticed the sad look on Gaz's face, "sorry Fizza…you ok Brit?" she asked sounding a little concerned. "Alright? I'm more than alright!" he exclaimed as he hugged her spinning her around. Gaz turned to Scara, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asked. She fidgeted a little then answered, "Well…I kinda couldn't, that's why me and Meat were a little off with each other, it isn't like I didn't want to tell you" she sighed. By this point, Meat was getting dizzy, "Woah! Down boy!" she almost yelled at Brit who stopped spinning her. "Yeah Brit, you might make her sick doing that" Gaz observed intelligently. Brit looked a little put out, "Sorry, im just so excited" he announced. The three others all looked at each other and trying not laugh all answered, "We noticed!" at the same time. Meat walked over to Brit and hugged him, "Bless ya." Upon hearing this, Scara looked awkward, "Um…yeah…bless…" she said as she noticed Brit blushing a little. Gaz heard Scara and looked over at her concerned, "Scara? Are you ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

There was no reply. "Scara…are you ok?" Gaz repeated as Meat commented on Brit blushing, "Wow…another first time blusher…oh no…wait…there was that time with Mads and….never mind" she said as she saw him looking at Scara. "Scara…what is it?" Brit asked sounding slightly concerned at there being no reply. Gaz was still trying to get a reply, "Scara is there something wrong?" he asked sounding worried.

Suddenly, Scara replied, almost as if she had just come out of a kind of trance, "Huh? What?...it's nothing…I'm fine! Stop looking at me like that!" she almost yelled at Brit, "It's really off putting!" Gaz however, wasn't being fooled by her ploy. "Scara, what's wrong?" he asked, still sounding concerned. Feeling sorry for the constant questioning from the guys, Meat tried to help her friend out, "Come on guys…it's a girl thing ok? Just leave it" she said. "Please Scara, just tell me..no secrets remember?" he said. "There is nothing wrong Gaz!" she yelled getting frustrated by all the questioning.

Brit pulled Meat over to the side to talk to her in private as Gaz and Scara continued arguing. "I still cant believe it" he said gently as he held her hands in his. "I know, neither can I really" she said with a soft smile before yelling at Gaz, "Just leave it Gaz! Nothing is wrong!", "How long have you known?" he asked as he removed his hands from covering his ears. "Just over a week I think" she replied.

Gaz had lowered his voice and sounded a little upset that Scara wouldn't tell him what was wrong. "Ok…I trust you Scara, you know I trust you with my life," he sighed, "I just thought you trusted me". A look of dismay spread across her face when Scara heard him, "Gaz, you know I trust you! I just can't tell you because…well…there is nothing to tell!" she exclaimed. "Trust me on this…I'm fine…nothing is wrong" she sighed.

Meat stood, waving her hand in front of Brit's face, "HELLO? Earth to Brit?!" Brit snapped out of his day dream involving him and his sons playing baseball, "Huh? Yeah? Sorry babes…you reckon we should leave these two alone for a bit?" he asked, as the room went silent, and everybody heard. Meat agreed, "Good luck babe" she said to Scara as they walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Gaz yelled. "Why should we be left alone?" Meat turned in the doorway and responded. "You two have some SERIOUS trust issues to work on" she said before turning and closing the door behind her. "Scara was totally bemused, "HUH? What's going on?" she asked Gaz. "You're guess is as good as mine" he sighed. "WELL I DON'T KNOW DO I?! THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU!" Scara snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

Galileo stepped back in shock. "I…" he stuttered as he fidgeted with the edge of his tee. Scara realised what she had done and felt bad, "Im sorry Gaz…I didn't mean…" she started but was interrupted by him. "Whatever. It obviously doesn't matter" he said breathing deeply. Scaramouche heard what Gaz said like an echo through a cave. Tears formed in her eyes, "What does that mean?" she asked trying to be strong, "Don't get the hump now Gaz…" she said. Looking straight ahead and showing no emotion, he replied, asking her why she thought he would get the hump. "You're doing it again!" she said as he continued to look thoroughly pissed off with her and remained silent.

"Why wont you talk to me...you are such a child sometimes Gaz!" Scara almost yelled. Upon hearing this, Gaz turned round, "Oh I can be a child?! Look who's talking!" he yelled at her. That really hit home hard, Scara felt it instantly. The tears had reformed in her eyes and she had decided that she couldn't take any of this anymore, "I…well…" she muttered as she turned to leave and started walking towards the door. It took a few seconds, but Gaz eventually realised what he had said, "Scara? I…that…that came out wrong" he muttered. Scara stopped in her tracks, span around and yelled at him, "No! You can't keep turning stuff around on me!"

Hesitantly, Gaz took a step towards her, fidgeting with his tee as he went, "I…I…" he started. "What Gaz? What?" she cried with frustration. "I…I love you" he said quietly. Scara looked down, "Well, you're doing a bad job of showing it lately" she sighed. Gaz stood in front of her, fidgeting more and more with the edge of his tee and his jacket. "Oh come here you silly banker" Scara said sounding a little relieved as she hugged him. "I guess they were right, we did need to talk."

Upon hearing the silence from within the room, Brit and Meat wandered back in. Gaz and Scara slowly pulled out of their hug and looked over at the couple that had just entered. "So…Meat…what is it that you aren't telling us?" Gaz asked casually. "What are you on about Gazza?" she replied as she went and sat on a sofa, "I'm not "not telling you" anything" she said sounding almost fed up by the whole conversation. Feeling a little confused, Gaz thought he would try a different tactic. "So…what were you talking to Brit about?" Meat looked up, grinning, "Oh ya know…the usual…just stuff" she said as she winked at him. Trying to hide it Gaz sighed as quietly as he could, "Why does she always do that?" Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough. "Because I love to torment you" she giggled as she winked at him again. "So it seems" he sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be nice to me? I mean I am the _Dreamer!_"

Meat looked up, "You are asking me, the girl who didn't even think that you were the _Dreamer_?" she said suspiciously. Instantly Gaz felt like a fool, "Oh yeah…" he shrugged, "hey, anything is possible" he said trying to laugh it off. Scara looked at Meat and tried not to laugh at him, "Riiigghhtt…" she said, rolling her eyes. Seeing this, Gaz decided to include her in the conversation, "well, who would have thought that me and you would get together…you hated me when we first met!" he said as though stating a fact.

Scara began fidgeting with her tee and blushing, "Umm…well…yeah?" she stuttered. "Oh God! What is making you blush so much? You used to be all like 'I never blush'" Meat said mocking Scara who was, by this point, blushing even more. Softly Gaz repeated his question, "Is that true though? Did you really hate me when we first met?"


	11. Chapter 11

Looking up, Scara replied softly, "Well…no…not really." Gaz was a little taken aback, "But you made me think you hated me!" he almost shouted. Unsurprised by Scara's reply, Meat was beginning to feel a little frustrated with Gaz's stupidity, "Did you not ever wonder why she was always so jealous with the whole flirty thing?" she sighed as Scara interrupted her fairly rapidly, "Yeah…well…that's just the way I was" she admitted. "At times I was tempted to kill you for flirting with Meat" she said after, as she watched him squirm. "It…it wasn't my…my fault…she had those…those things…in my face…" he stuttered as if trying to prove his innocence. Meat sniggered, "Yeah…didn't see you complaining mate" she laughed. Seeing the hurt on Scara's face, Meat quickly withdrew her comment, "Calm down you two…I'm just having some fun while Brit's out" she giggled. Scara acknowledged this, "Come here you," she said to Gaz, calling him over for a hug. Not really paying attention to where he was going, Gaz tripped and almost ended up flat on his face. Scara couldn't help but laugh, "You are such a wally" she commented as she helped him up. "Yeah I know," he replied, "But you love me anyway" he grinned. Scara blushed a little, "Well…yeah…" she said quietly.

Unnoticed, Brit had entered the platform and Meat had run into his open arms, "Hey you…what happened?" she asked before kissing him quickly. "Hey you guys, sorry I took so long" he said. Gaz looked from Scara in his arms, to Brit, "Hey dude, what were you and Meat talking about earlier?" he asked right away. "Um nothing" came the reply, "Why?" Meat rolled her eyes, "I told you" she said as she sighed. "Right…that makes me…well…suspicious" Gaz admitted as Scara nodded in agreement, "Just tell us what it is" she sighed, beginning to sound annoyed. "Wait a minute…I hardly ever remember you two agreeing…on anything…ever…" Meat said, raising her eyebrow. "Me either" agreed Brit. "We agree on lots of stuff…don't we?" Gaz said in a questioning way to Scara. "Yea…we do…sometimes…about certain things" she said giggling a little as Gaz pulled a goofy smile.

Changing the subject entirely after a few moments silence, Gaz proceeded to ask Meat if she knew anything about the baby, like its sex and the date it was due. "We don't really mind if it is a boy or a girl, do we babes," Brit said before Gaz opened his big mouth, as usual, "I think I want a boy and a girl" he said. Scara looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, "Oh would you now?" Slightly confused and unsure of what he had said wrong Gaz tried to get himself out of the 6 foot deep hole he had dug himself into. "It was just a random thought…that's all" he tried to convince her. Scara looked over at him, "Oi you muppet, that's why I love ya!" she said as she wrapped his arms around her. Gaz smiled and pulled her onto his lap. Meat and Brit looked at each other, "Sometimes they remind me of us" he said as she nodded in agreement.

Once again, before thinking Gaz opened his mouth and the words came flooding out, "I thought you would be angry at me for thinking about us maybe…well…you know". Scara looked at him, "Gaz…chill out…" "Who are you? And what have you done to my Scaramouche?" Gaz said as he pushed her off his lap. Laughing as she pulled herself up off the ground, she replied, "What? Can't I be happy?!" Gaz looked between Meat and Brit, "What have you done to her?" he asked, still not believing it was her. The couple joined Scara laughing. "We haven't done anything," Meat said, "But you on the other hand…" In return, she was shot a glare like she had never seen before from the eyes of Gaz. "What do you mean by that Meat?" he asked coldly. Trying so hard not to collapse on the ground and fall about laughing, Brit replied. "You mate…have made her…fall in love."


	12. Chapter 12

"Love can do funny things to people" Meat agreed, grinning. "Crazy little thing called love" Gaz said as Scara giggled and turned a delicate shade of reddish pink. "Awww, she's all embarrassed. Ya just can't handle it love." Meat said laughing at the glare from Scara. Brit on the other hand looked a little lost, "Scara…there is an air of mystery about you…what aren't you telling us?" he said. Scara didn't really hear him properly and switched her glare from Meat to Gaz, "Stop being mean Gaz, stop laughing." Almost instantaneously, he stopped, "What did you say Brit?" he asked.

"I said, there is something that Scara here is hiding from us." Brit replied. Gaz turned to face her, "Is there?" he asked beginning to sound concerned. "Well no…not yet anyway" she replied quietly. "What does that mean?" He asked, confused and concerned at the same time. "It doesn't mean anything, it's just…well…I was thinking…about what you said before…about kids!" she admitted going a deeper shade of red than Gaz had ever seen before. Meat looked at her and said two simple words, "Are you…?" to which Scara hastily replied with a no, "I wish I had never brought it up now" she added.

Confused as always, Gaz asked one of the most ridiculous questions imaginable, "Can someone please explain to me what is going on?". Scara sighed, "Look Gaz, if you don't get it now I don't really wanna talk about it right now, not in front of these two." Meat smiled softly, "Don't worry hun, we can take a hint" she said as both she and Brit got up to leave. Still incredibly confused, Gaz stood there with a very blank look on his face, not saying a word. Frustrated by this, Meat turned round and yelled at him in a non-harsh way, "Oh for God's sake! Scara has been thinking about what you said earlier Gaz! About having kids! Which means…that she might want them!" before she grabbed Brit by the wrist and dragged him off the Platform.


End file.
